


Mistletoe Mountain

by names_are_boring



Series: Countdown to Christmas [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Lots of kissing, M/M, the title gave it away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/names_are_boring/pseuds/names_are_boring
Summary: What’s better than spending the holidays drunk with friends at a cabin?





	Mistletoe Mountain

***

Christmas is for families, for friends, for lovers. Christmas is known for bringing people together. It’s also known for making wishes come true, and if there’s anyone that needs a wish to come true, it’s Sherlock Holmes. 

“John, I don’t want to go.” Sherlock groaned and slung his limbs off the sides of the couch. John picked up some of his chemistry notes and placed them on the table. 

“Sherlock, we’ve been over this. It’s the holidays and she invited us. We are going. We’re in uni, you should be living up life, not sulking about a party like a toddler.” John put his hands on his hips and stared down at his overly dramatic boyfriend. This was getting ridiculous. 

“You don’t even like Irene! You think she’s a skank that’s out to steal my attentions! You always glare at her when she’s around! Why do I have to go if you don’t even like her?” Sherlock let himself slip off the couch and onto the floor. He sat with his knees bent and looked up at John with pouting eyes. He popped his bottom lip out to deepen his frown. John needed to add this to his list of legendary dramatic sulks. 

“Come on, Sherlock.. We need to get out and be, I don’t know, normal? Normal isn’t a term I’d use to describe us, but we need to at least go socialize. It won’t kill you to get out of this flat. You promised me you’d go.” John returned the pouting lip and widened eyes causing Sherlock to give in. 

“Uhh, Fine!” Sherlock threw himself back against the cushion. “You tricked me into promising to go. You know I don’t pay attention while in my mind palace. That was a cheat move, John.” Sherlock continued to pout at his circumstances. 

“Yes, well, you wouldn’t have normally said yes to a retreat in the mountains with a bunch of people our age. Now would you? No, didn’t think so. Look at it this way, now you don’t have to get me anything for Christmas, this can be my present.” John beamed at the thought of a getaway gaining another groan from the brunette. 

“You’re better be grateful that I love you, John, because I wouldn’t agree to this if I didn’t.” Sherlock shoved a pillow onto his face. 

***

“Sherlock, John, you came! Ah! I’m so happy!” Molly rushed out of the cabin only to throw herself around Johns neck. 

“Molls, we missed you!” John hugged her back while stomping on Sherlocks foot. 

“Ow!” Sherlock jumped up on one foot as he held the hurt one. The glare John gave him told him enough. “I missed you too, Molly.” He muttered to her. 

“Come on guys! Since you guys are late, the others have already arrived and taken most of the bunks. Irene has started passing out drinks, so you may want to get in before they’re all taken.” Molly ushered them inside through the large wooden door. 

Sherlock stayed behind as he carried their bags. He never cared too much about alcohol, it never gave him the right kind of buzz. It was always disappointingly underwhelming. 

“John, I’m going to find a bunk or room that hasn’t been taken yet. I’ll meet you in a few minutes.” Sherlock stopped by a hallway as John and Molly turned around to look at him. John smiled, walked over to him, leaned up on his tip toes, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“See you soon, love.” And then John and Molly disappeared down the hall leaving Sherlock to stare wishfully after him. 

*** 

After Sherlock talked one of the blokes into trading his room for a bunk, he made his way into the living room. John’s laughter filled the cabin, but this wasn’t his normal laugh, no, this was his tipsy laugh. Oh, great, this trip has taken a turn for the worst. 

“Molly, why’d you let him drink? You know how he gets.” Sherlock popped up behind her, causing her to jump in surprise. 

“Oh, Sherlock, it’s only been a few minutes. He hasn’t had but three or four drinks.” Molly looked around for John, who was talking to a few of his rugby buddies. 

“Ah! Sherlock, you came back!” John left his small group to run and jump into Sherlock’s side which almost knocked them both over. Sherlock glared down at Molly, but couldn’t make himself appear frightening with a small blonde wrapped around him leaving trails of kisses down his neck.

“Yes, only two or three drinks can turn John into a blubbering lunatic. Molly, he’s going to hate me in the morning.” Sherlock pushed John's face away from his neck. 

“Sherlock, I love you.” John held on tighter before nuzzling his nose into his lovers neck. 

“And I’m taking you to bed.” Sherlock came to the conclusion that pushing his tiny boyfriend to the floor is frowned upon, so he put his hands under his thighs to help support him. 

“Bed? What? No! It’s only one or two or somethin’ in the afternoon.” John protested, but Sherlock just carried him out of the room. 

“John, you are going to take a little kip. Maybe when you wake up, we can do one of those boring pedestrian things, like sitting by the fire.” Sherlock hated parenting John, but John would be very displeased knowing he acted like this. 

“Sherlock, sleep with me, please.” John whined as Sherlock adjusted his grip. 

“No, John, we can do that later.” Sherlock couldn’t hide his amused tone. John groaned and shifted so that his head was resting on Sherlock shoulder. 

“Not like that you pervert!” He shouted out, gaining a few stares from passersby. Sherlock reached around and shoved his hand over Johns mouth. 

“Shh, John, be quiet!” Sherlock scolded. “I’m not napping with you, John. You know what that leads to. I’ll lock the door if I have to, but you’re sleeping the alcohol off.” Sherlock, finally, made it to their room, kicked the door open, then shut it with his foot. 

“I put your clothes away in the closet. You can change later.” Sherlock bent down and laid John onto the bed. When he pulled away, John grabbed his arm to pull him back down. 

“Kiss me goodnight.” He demanded, how could Sherlock deny him? 

***

Sherlock plopped down onto the couch and pulled out his phone. He tapped away at the keys, ignoring the commotion from the others. A few minutes later, the couch dipped beside him and his phone was plucked out of his hands. 

“Hey, excuse yo-“ Sherlock’s protests were cut off by the sight before him. John was in his pajamas, but wore Sherlock’s deep blue robe. He smelt of mints, he must have brushed the alcohol out of his mouth. John saw where his eyes went, and smirked. A second later and John was standing up so he could climb into his lap. With both knees on either side of Sherlock’s thighs, John ran his fingers into the brunettes curls. 

“Hi~” Johns lips curled upwards as he leaned over to capture Sherlock’s lips. With his hands twirling the curly locks, and his mouth preoccupied, John ground his lips down onto Sherlock’s lap gaining him a startled groan. 

He pulled away long enough for them to both catch their breath, but soon was latched onto Sherlock. John nibbled and sucked on Sherlock’s bottom lip, begging for access, which he got. Once their kids deepened, Johns entire body heated up. A fire started to burn in the pit of his stomach and his pants started to tighten uncomfortably. 

“Get a room!” Someone yelled, but neither of them could care enough to figure out who. 

John pushed against Sherlock’s chest, pinning him down against the couch. Neither of them were aware of the cameras filming them, or Sherlock would have forced John off his lap. The hell the brunette would have to pay for this one.. even if John started it.. 

“What’s this mess about?” Irene stepped into the room with the most noise. Either someone was fighting or someone was doing dares. 

“Watson’s boning that pale bloke on the couch.” Phil supplied her answer. She looked at him with amusement twinkling her eyes that quickly turned to horror for the two. 

She made her way past the others in the room to find John stuffing his tongue down Sherlock’s throat, and dang was that a sight to see. 

“Boys! Get a room.” Irene tugged on John's arm trying to stop him. He, of course, flipped her off and muttered something about being allowed to kiss his boyfriend whenever he wanted to. 

“Sherlock, you can see this is gross, right?” Irene yelled and tugged at John again. Sherlock groaned and pushed John off him. They were both panting and flushed. 

“.. I know..” Sherlock breathed out then turned his head to avoid John. “He won’t stop.” Sherlock smirked as John nibbled at his ear. Irene wanted to be disgusted, but was too amused at this side of the blonde. Knowing how John feels about pda, he’d be mortified to know how raunchy he’s acting and that Sherlock hasn’t stopped him. 

“I don’t care if he won’t stop, I don't want you two making a mess on my family's couch. Go to your room or something, and make sure to clean up your mess.” Irene pointed to the door and waited for Sherlock to push the blonde off his lap sending him crashing to the floor. 

*** 

Sherlock lifted John onto the bed and planted a kiss onto his forehead. 

“How are you still awake?” Sherlock chuckled as he lifted the blanket and climbed in. 

“I’m not tired. I told you that earlier.” John buried his face into Sherlock’s chest. “Sherlock, I’ve got a secret..” John giggled, giggled. 

“Out with it, John.” Sherlock stroked his hand through the blonde spikes. John leaned upwards so he could whisper into Sherlock’s ear. 

“I’m completely sober.” John placed a kiss onto Sherlock’s cheek, then hid under the blankets. 

Sherlock stared at the space he left. John faked it?? But his breath, he was stammering earlier, and his eyes- 

“John!” Sherlock flung the covers upwards.

*** 

“John’s going to be upset when he finds out there’s a video of him snogging another man all over the internet.” Casey flipped through her phone and smacked her gum. 

“I don’t think he’ll be too bothered by it. He seemed very entertained earlier. After all, they don’t call this place Mistletoe Mountain for nothing.” Irene smirked to herself. 

***


End file.
